


Composed

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You all right?”</p><p>For ComplicatedLight on the occasion of her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



“You all right?”  
  
There was no laughter beneath Lewis’s concern, unlike Peterson who hadn’t even attempted to hide his mirth and was swiftly cowed by Lewis’s fierce gaze.  
  
“Yes, sir.  Thank you.”  
  
“You gave your wrist a hell of a whack.”  
  
“It’ll be fine.  Really,” James added firmly at Lewis’s sceptical huff.  
  
“If you say so.  The way you... lashed out... you had me worried for a bit.”  
  
“I...  Sorry.”  What else could he say?  
  
“Though...”  Lewis chuckled softly. “You did look silly.”  
  
“Really?”  James was indignant.  “I’d like to see you walk through a giant cobweb and remain composed.”


End file.
